I Love LA
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Sequel to 'Lakeside Love'. After years of dreaming, Beca had finally decided it was the right time to move to LA with her best friend, Stacie. Of course Jesse wouldn't let anything become between their newly formed relationship and decided to chase her to LA. How will the trio live life in the sun?
1. Chapter 1

**We're back nerds with the sequel to 'Lakeside Love' I have so many ideas for this story now that it's set in LA.**

**2 new characters are brought into this chapter which will play big roles in this story, specifically one that you will probably be able to guess by the end.**

**Now I know it's short but this is just the first chapter and I needed to get the ball rolling so don't forget to review and of course enjoy it nerds :)**

* * *

**I Love LA : Chapter 1**

"Why won't he fucking answer my texts?" Beca slammed her phone down onto the floor beside her as she threw her head back. Stacie and Beca had been in their new apartment for several hours now. They had ordered in a pizza and sat down with it on the floor since they still had to go furniture shopping the next day.

"Well you kinda just left him hanging" Stacie shrugged, picking a piece of pepperoni off the pizza before tossing it in her mouth "Why didn't you tell him you loved him back?" She added after a couple of moments. Beca groaned, falling back so she was laying on her back on the floor.

"I honestly don't know, like I don't even know why but I've never actually felt this connected with a guy before. Do you know how I feel?"

"Nope, never felt like I've needed a guy to be my boyfriend before, I just use them for their dicks really" Stacie shrugged, a smirk growing on her lips as Beca playfully kicked her.

"I'm being serious! Everything about him is just - as cringeworthy as it is - perfect" Beca cringed "You've only met him when we were younger but see now? He so hot and he has this smile that's so annoyingly cute and don't get me started on the sex. He's been the only guy that's actually went down on me" Beca sat up, smiling to herself at the thought of Jesse. Why was she such an asshole to him earlier?

"Well it sounds like you need to take you mind off of everything tonight" Stacie stood up, unlocking her phone as she did so "So I took the liberty to scope out the closest bars to us"

"This is why I love you" Beca smiled, allowing Stacie to pull her to her feet.

"Jesse" Stacie said and Beca just raised an

eyebrow. "Jesse's calling you" She pointed behind Beca at the cell phone on the ground which Beca quickly grabbed, answering it with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Jesse I'm so sorry for earlier, I don't know what came over me" Beca rushed out down the line as Stacie shrugged on her leather jacket, pretending not to be listening to their conversation.

"Don't be, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that"

"I just didn't know what to say at that moment, I was just a bit flustered, I have a lot on my mind just now" Stacie helped Beca with her black leather jacket as she continued to speak on the phone.

"Honestly don't worry about it, I'm just happy to hear your voice and more importantly, did you move in okay?"

"Yeah, we were actually just heading out for a few drinks because there is literally nothing better to do because apart from a kitchen and a bathroom, this apartment is empty" Beca explained, grabbing her keys, motioning her head for Stacie to follow her as she approached the front door. Beca was slightly confused as to why Jesse didn't answer but she could still hear his breathing as she reached to open the door. "Jesse are you still - oh my god" Beca dropped her keys and phone as she swung it open to reveal the one and only man she had been on the phone two literally seconds before. "Jesse?"

"Maybe I could tag along for those few drinks" He slipped his phone into his back pocket, smiling like an idiot.

"What're you doing here?" Beca stepped forward, throwing her arms around Jesse's neck as she pulled him in close, standing on her toes.

"I couldn't leave our relationship on a bad note like that. I needed to come see you and if it's alright with you, I want to live with you here in LA...permanently" Jesse pulled away, placing his hands on Beca's shoulders so he could look into her eyes. "My parents have given me some money to get us on our feet and they're gonna ship the rest of my stuff. So what do ya say?"

"Stacie? What do you think?" Beca smirked, glancing over her shoulder as the said girl appeared, leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

"Stacie?" Jesse asked incredulously. The last time he had seen the brunette, she wore glasses and braces and was much shorter than what she is now. If he wasn't taken he would allow himself to think about the hugely increased size of her breasts.

"Hi Jesse" Stacie gave him a mockingly flirty wave along with a wink.

"Stacie you look so...different! Great of course but woah. I thought you needed glasses?"

"I still do" Stacie shrugged "But I've worn contacts for years now" Beca playfully slapped Jesse's cheek, making him face her again.

"Stop ogling my best friend and put your stuff inside so we can go to the bar" Beca joked, stepping off to the side, allowing him to brush past her.

"Oh right, yeah"

* * *

According to Stacie, the closest bar from their apartment was only a few blocks away. Beca loved LA already. Stacie led the couple into the bar and the scent of alcohol filled their nostrils. "We've got newcomers, Bree!" All three of them were brought to the attention of the barman hollering across the bar in a strong English accent. The man could be seen standing behind the bar, he had short blonde hair and in anyone's eyes, perfect bone structure. He wore a black button down shirt which showed off his tattooed and perfectly toned arms.

"Hey, you new to the city?" The trio stopped in their tracks as they watched the back of a blonde woman's head ask them a question walk past them before joining the Englishman behind the bar.

"Uh yeah" Beca filled in, approaching the bar as she looked around "Where is everyone?" She added with a raised eyebrow.

"Wednesday nights are really quiet"

"How did you guys know we were new?" Jesse asked as he shrugged off his hoodie and took a seat on the bar stool beside Beca.

"We kinda know everybody around here, we've been in the business for that long" The man shrugged and the woman made her way out from behind the bar.

"Luke, I told you to fix the stereo earlier and oh look, I'm going to have to be the one to do it again" Stacie chuckled as she watched the blonde climb up onto one of the tables so she could reach the wall mounted stereo.

"I'm not wasting my time on it anymore, Aubrey, I couldn't get it to work" He called back before dropping his gaze back to the three in front of him "I'm Luke by the way and that's my little sister, Aubrey" Luke explained, nodding his head to the said girl as she glanced over her shoulder at them.

"Wait how are you brother and sister? You're English and she's clearly American" Beca asked, confused by the whole situation.

"It's because he's not actually my brother, he always says that to confuse people" Aubrey climbed down off the table in defeat as the stereo still had not come on "He's my step - brother, my dad and his mom married when we were teenagers"

"I genuinely thought you were a couple" Stacie confessed with a laugh. Luke almost choked.

"Trust me even if we weren't step-siblings, I'm not her type" Luke chuckled as he shook his head. Stacie glanced to her side and watched Aubrey give Luke a death glare. "So what can I get you all?" He finally concluded, ignoring his step - sister.

Two drinks later, Jesse offered to have a look at that damned stereo whilst Beca had found out that Luke creates mixes much like herself and that Stacie was getting along well with Aubrey.

"So have you stayed in LA your whole life?" Stacie asked, tracing the rim of her glass with her fingertip.

Aubrey nodded "My plans were to move to New York and pursue my dream. When I was a little girl I always wanted to perform on Broadway, I love to sing and act but of course my dad didn't allow it. He sent me to college to study law enforcement, I got the qualification but I decided to stand up for myself and say that I would much rather work with Luke here."

"Why don't you move to New York now then?" Stacie asked before taking a swig of her beer.

"I'm not exactly sure, I'm not all that confident after my dad shot me down about every single thing I did and plus, that idiot needs me" Aubrey chuckled, nodding her head towards Luke.

"Wait didn't he say he was the older one out of the both of you?" Stacie giggled.

Aubrey rolled her eyes "He's twenty-seven and I'm twenty-five but I've always felt like the mature one"

"Twenty-five really? You don't look a day over twenty-one" Stacie winked before taking another drink, smiling around the bottle as she noticed Aubrey's blush. "The rush of being twenty-one is leaving soon, I turn twenty-two next Tuesday" Stacie sighed.

"Trust me it's not that bad" Aubrey rolled her eyes as she playfully nudged Stacie. "So what brings you three to LA?"

"Well Beca has always wanted to produce music and now that we're older we decided now would be the best time to come" Stacie explained as they both eyed to said brunette who was still in deep conversation with Luke. "Jesse on the other hand, I have no idea what he's gonna do here, all I know is that he chased Beca over here because they're so madly in love and shit" Stacie pointed behind her at Jesse who was still attempting to fix the stereo.

"Don't believe in love?" Aubrey simply asked after noticing Stacie's tone.

"Not really, I'm not sure what it actually feels like to be in love. I'm that friends with benefits kind of girl, I know that sounds pretty bad but no man has ever made me feel special" Stacie shrugged, finishing off her beer.

"I know the feeling" Aubrey mumbled as she stared at her hands on the bar surface. "And you?" She spoke again after a few moments of silence.

"And I what?"

"Why are you in the city?"

"Oh right! Yeah, I'm going back to school. I really didn't want to go to college after high school but I'm trying to get my priorities straight. I've kinda always wanted to be an actress and I've managed to get accepted into the LA Academy of Performing Arts, I start in the fall so that should be good" Stacie explained proudly.

"That's amazing, that's the school I wanted to go to but my dad was having none of it" Aubrey smiled sadly at Stacie.

"You should still apply, I mean I'm basically twenty-two and I haven't did a year of college in my life" Stacie laughed, her gaze fixated distractedly on the beer bottle.

"Nah, I had my chance and I don't think I could leave Luke anyway, he's basically my whole life. We oddly got along extremely well even when we were teenagers, I felt like I could tell him anything, like even things I've still to this day never told my dad" Stacie tore her eyes away from the bottle to meet Aubrey's eyes and give her a warm smile. It felt good to make a new friend now that she was going to be living with the two lovebirds. She felt as though there was a lot more to Aubrey that she was eager to find out.

* * *

**Not a lot of Jeca in this chapter instead there was the start of a budding friendship between Stacie and Aubrey.**

**Yes as you may have already figure out, Luke and Aubrey are indeed the new characters.**

**Do you agree with Stacie and think there's a bit more to Aubrey? Want to hazard a guess at one of her biggest secrets that not even her dad knows of yet?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 folks! Longer than the last one and you find out quite a few things so hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**I Love LA : Chapter 2**

It had been an extremely long and busy morning for Jesse, Beca and Stacie. They had only one more task to complete but decided that first they needed a coffee and wound up in the closest Starbucks they could find.

"Okay, so we've bought and ordered the essential furniture, which should come around Saturday hopefully and we've got the car sorted out so that's good." Beca crossed things off on the scrap piece of paper whilst Jesse watched her intently. The two had been left in the booth alone since Stacie stepped outside to light a cigarette. "Well essential plus the unnecessarily big TV that you picked out. Which is completely pointless because the cable guy isn't gonna be coming till Monday and you don't have you're movies and DVD player because they still need shipped out to us."

"Ah but you have your laptop" Jesse smirked, wagging his finger at Beca.

"And that sorts your problems how?..." Beca trailed off as she set down her pen.

"I'm yet to see this precious laptop of yours but tell me, does it have a HDMI port?"

"Of course it does, my laptop is a fucking god" Beca said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well in that case I can hook your laptop up to the TV and use my Netflix account" Jesse concluded, smirking behind his coffee cup.

Beca groaned "Was it your plan all along to make sure we got the car first so we could bring the TV home today?" She asked with an eye roll.

"Possibly" Jesse grinned as he tapped a coin on the table. Beca rolled her eyes before cocking her head to the side and caught sight of Stacie outside, a cigarette in one hand and her phone in the other, smiling like an idiot.

"Who do you think she's texting?" Jesse furrowed his brow at his girlfriend before turning around to look over his shoulder.

"I dunno, has she got a boyfriend?" He asked without turning back.

"She's never had a boyfriend" Beca replied distractedly, her eyes still fixated on the brunette outside, who now placed the cigarette between her lips before tapping away on her phone. Jesse's brow furrowed as he snapped his head back around to Beca.

"You're kidding, how's she never had a boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"She just tells me that she's never had any feelings like that for a guy. She's slept with plenty of guys though, I mean if she wasn't as smart as she is, she would be a walking STD" Beca shrugged.

Jesse nodded "Maybe she plays for the other team" He joked making Beca shake her head with a giggle. "Hey, I know! Maybe she's talking to Aubrey, them two hit it off pretty well last night and I'm sure I saw them exchange number's"

"Well it's good that she's made a new friend, I don't want her feeling left out now that you're here with us. Anyway the only thing we need to do now is grocery shopping right?" Beca asked, pushing her sunglasses back down onto her face as she slid out of the booth.

"Yeah and then we can finally head back home - it's weird saying home" He chuckled, climbing out of the booth. He interlaced his fingers with Beca's as they stepped out of Starbucks. Jesse felt complete again, he got his girl back. He didn't back down, he fought for her and won. The one thing he was scared of telling Beca was that there was a little part of him that was hoping that she would fall pregnant, he's always wanted to be a dad and what's stopping them? At least the live together now and everything is great but he still knows that Beca is scared out of her mind and the possibility.

"Come on Stace, we need to go shopping for food" Beca hit the button on the car keys to unlock her and Jesse's (Stacie had never learned to drive and didn't seem to plan on it anytime soon) Black Mercedes C-Class Estate. Yes, it was still a nice car but it was nothing sporty like Jesse's Jaguar back in Georgia and Beca's dad's Chevy. The possibility for a baby was brought up whilst they were browsing for cars ("Jesse I'm not gonna be childish about this anymore, next month I could find out that I might be having a baby and since there's the possibility, we're gonna have to get a practical car" "You're right, we can't just keep pretending like nothing's happening")

"Guys, this morning I realised that it's been two years since my last eye exam" Stacie explained as she clipped herself into the back seat.

"Yeah?" Beca asked distractedly as she started up the car. Even though her father had payed for her insurance, her and Jesse were still going to have to pay the car up monthly.

"Well I texted Aubrey and she told me to meet her outside the bar and she'll take me to her opticians"

"Wait, Aubrey wears glasses?" Beca asked as she pulled away from the curb.

"She told me that she only needs them for reading, watching TV or looking at her phone and stuff" Stacie shrugged. "In other words she's the opposite from me and is long sighted"

"How did you manage to get her number? You've known her for a night" Jesse wondered.

Stacie shrugged "We talked a lot last night, she may not seem like it at first but she's actually really cool, she was telling me how she always wanted to go to the school I'm going to"

"So you want me to drop you off and we'll just catch up with you later?" Beca asked.

"Yeah"

The bar was only a five minute drive from Starbucks. "Okay, I'll see you at home later" Stacie said, leaning down so she could speak to Beca through the open window.

"Anything specific you're needing?" Jesse asked, cocking his head past Beca's so he could see Stacie.

Stacie looked at Beca "The usual period kit, it hasn't came yet but you know the feeling, right I'll see you later" She quickly waved the two off and Beca turned to Jesse.

"What's the usual period kit?" Jesse asked out of curiosity with a chuckle as Beca started the car again.

"Well of course pads or tampons but also ice cream and lots and lots of chocolate. Then you go home and snuggle up with a blanket and hot water bottle." Beca explained and Jesse nodded. "You see, I got my first period when I was twelve but it wasn't until two years later when Stacie started her's. We were in my house when she disappeared to the bathroom and the next thing I knew she was shouting on me."

"I feel so sorry for girls" Jesse sighed.

"You're like the one guy of the world that's ever said that" Beca pointed her finger at Jesse with a laugh.

"It's true though, even though I don't fully understand what goes on inside because I have no sisters. I mean it must be disgusting that blood is actually leaving your body through your lady parts" Jesse shuddered at the thought and Beca started laughing. "Can you like feel it?"

"Feel what? It...like coming out?" Beca glanced to her side and noticed the colour drain out of Jesse's face as she tried to suppress a laugh. He nodded slowly "Of course you can, it's completely gross but yeah you can feel it but after ten years, you get used to it."

"I feel sick" Was Jesse's response as he turned to look out the window.

* * *

They had managed to get all of their shopping apart from two other things they - well the girls - needed. Both of them had fallen silent as the walked down the aisle with all the feminine products. "How many do I get?" Beca asked quietly as her eyes scanned over the pregnancy tests. Jesse let go of the cart to stand behind Beca and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You're instinct is better than mine" Jesse mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

"Jesse this is completely alien to me, I have no fucking instinct about this!" Beca snapped suddenly feeling over emotional.

"Hey, calm down" Jesse spoke softly as he moved his hands to rub her arms soothingly making her sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm due my period and I just feel like shit right now" She whined, leaning back into Jesse's embrace and he soothingly rubbed his hand back and forth over her lower abdomen. "Do you think I should get three, you know just to make sure?" Beca detached Jesse's hands from her stomach and stepped forward, picking up three different brands that had the most accurate results.

* * *

Stacie had found out that there was a slight deterioration in her sight that she hadn't even noticed so she was brought to the decision whether to stick with contacts or change back to glasses. She had decided on a change so here she was, trying on all these different pairs of glasses whilst she got Aubrey's opinion on them. Stacie had truly been getting along great with each other even though they had only met last night, they had managed to make each other laugh even at the simplest of things. "Here try these on" She allowed Aubrey to put a pair of Ray Ban Wayfarers on her face before spinning around to look in the mirror. "You look adorable" Aubrey giggled and Stacie scrunched up her nose at the blonde in the most adorable way possible. "Wait" Aubrey held up her finger and reached into her handbag, pulling out her glasses case to reveal that she had the same glasses as the pair Stacie was wearing. "See?" She pushed the glasses on her face and pressed herself closer to Stacie as they both looked in the mirror.

"Huh, we do look kinda cute" Stacie agreed, placing her hand on Aubrey's waist, ever so slightly bringing her closer which made Aubrey blush as she could smell the sweet scent of Stacie's perfume. Of course Stacie noticed but all she did was flash an amused smile. Stacie knew something but she knew it was wrong to come out and say it.

* * *

Stacie had taken Aubrey's advice and went with the Ray Bans. It was taking a little getting used to since it had been years since a pair of glasses had been on Stacie's face so as the two walked down the street, she kept adjusting them.

"Listen Stacie, there's something I need to tell you" Aubrey spoke nervously, not making eye contact as Stacie hummed distractedly, placing a cigarette between her lips. "Almost any friend I've had that are girls never speak to me again after I told them this. My dad and step-mom still don't know. I'm..." Aubrey looked down at her feet, taking a deep breath before Stacie cut her off by talking.

"You're gay" The cigarette bounced between her lips as she spoke with a shrug, raising the lighter up to it. Aubrey snapped her head up with a furrowed brow "Please tell me you are because I'm gonna feel terrible if I just made that assumption"

"No, no you're right. I'm just confused as to how you know?"

"I have no idea why but I have an excellent gaydar" Stacie laughed. "Plus the signs like when Luke said that he wasn't your type at all and whenever I say something to you or gently touch you, you blush like crazy" Again Aubrey blushed before looking up as she tried to blink back a few tears which concerned Stacie. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on Aubrey's shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah it's just, it means a lot to me that you understand, I mean I'm not joking when I say you're one of the only girls that actually accept me and I only met you last night! You have no idea how much that says about you. When I was young as in pre-teens I always knew that I had liked girls in the way I shouldn't. It wasn't til I was about thirteen that I decided that I was different and labelled myself as bisexual but I couldn't tell anyone and it was tearing me up inside." Her voice cracked as she spoke and it made Stacie's heart break so she threw her arm over Aubrey's shoulder in attempt to do one thing she was amazing at, comforting. "My dad married Luke's mom just before my fifteenth birthday. Quickly Luke became my best friend although I still wasn't ready to tell anyone about my very confusing sexuality. It was when I hit sixteen I realised that I was in fact a lesbian, I had no interest in any boy that could be thrown at me and when the realisation hit me, I cried that entire night until Luke came into my room to make sure I was alright. That's when I told him and he was so supportive and reassured me telling him that he was had a gay cousin and she had first came out to him. It was such a relief to know that someone was there for me but even over ten years later I have still not told my dad about my interest in girls."

"Aubrey, we've not even known each other for twenty-four hours so you can decide if I'm a complete weirdo later but listen me when I say this, you're gonna have to tell your dad. What happens when you find the girl of your dreams? Are you just going to keep her your dirty little secret while your dad is still waiting on you finding the perfect man to marry and have children with? Or are you going to end up with a man and keep your dad happy then a couple of years down the line you get too wound up in this lie about yourself, tell your husband you're actually a lesbian?" Stacie's questions were floating around in Aubrey's head as she furrowed her brow.

"You're completely right but I think I'm gonna wait until I actually get a girlfriend because I've never actually had one before. I've had a boyfriend and slept with him when I was seventeen" Aubrey admitted sheepishly.

"You knew you were gay but you still went out with a guy and let him take your virginity?! Aubrey what the hell?" Stacie exclaimed.

"I know, I know it's wrong but I was still in high school and I didn't want people to start to suspect anything"

"I know what it's like to lose your virginity to some lame ass fifteen year old. If it makes you feel any better, I've actually had sex with a girl before." Stacie admitted, strangely proud.

"Was it...good?" Aubrey asked awkwardly.

"I'd be lying if I said no, we were seventeen and wanted to experiment. I only fingered her but in return she gave me oral and was surprisingly amazing at it. Literally seeing stars but after that she decided that it wasn't for her, I said the same but I'd probably kill for someone to go down on me as good as she did cause guys are only interested in penetration." Stacie explained, ending in an eye roll. Aubrey giggled before searching Stacie's face with pursed lips.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Aubrey asked. The first thing that was going through Stacie's mind was 'What the hell? Is she like asking me out? I'm not a lesbian, I'm as straight as they come...I think, I've never had a boyfriend - Holy shit Stacie just shut up!'

"Uh nothing, I think" She replied somewhat nervously, she had dealt with tons of guys throwing themselves at her but this was was so different on so many levels, her stomach had never knotted up after being asked such a simple question.

"We can go grab a coffee in the afternoon and talk a little more?" Aubrey suggested once they came to a stop outside the bar.

"Sure, sounds great." Stacie smiled through her thoughts that were running wild in her mind.

"Thanks again for understanding everything, it's been hard to come out to anyone but there was something about you that I knew you would get it" Stacie tried not to let her eyes widen as all she could think was 'Was I blinking up on her gaydar?! Maybe that's why I have an amazing gaydar - Stacie, you. Are. Not. Gay.'

"No problem" She smiled "Okay I really gotta run, Jesse and Beca will be wondering where the hell I got lost to"

"Okay, bye Stacie" Aubrey waved before walking into the bar, which only had a few older men sitting, drinking their beers as they talked and laughed away.

"Aubrey? What're you doing here, it's your day off" Luke's brow furrowed at his little sister as he wiped the bar surface clean. Aubrey slipped behind the bar and clutched onto Luke's arm.

"I think I'm crushing on someone, pretty hard actually and I'm not sure how to feel about it" She whispered and Luke smirked at her.

"Well who is it?" He asked, amused.

"It's Stacie, and I'm not even sure if she knows exactly who she is either if I'm honest"

"Ah, I knew it by the way you were looking at her last night. She's pretty hot, huh?" He smirked, throwing the dish towel over his shoulder.

"She's stunning! And she was so understanding when I told her I was gay, actually she kind of guessed"

"Wait so you think she plays for your team?" Luke asked, folding his arms across his chest as he leant against the bar.

"To be honest I think she's just confused, she told me that she's never had the urge to be with a guy and she's actually slept with a girl before when she was seventeen!" She whispered somewhat excitedly which amused Luke.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see, I'm sure if she finds herself in the same situation as you, she'll be able to trust you enough to come out to"

* * *

"Jesus Christ" Was the first thing Stacie said as she swung the apartment door open to find Beca and Jesse fiddling around with the new TV.

"Aw fuck you Jesse, I give up!" Beca threw her hands up in the air and turned around. "Hey, you went back to glasses...You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" Beca had laid all the bedding down on the floor where their couch was going to be just so they could have somewhere to sit instead of just the floor. She sat down and Stacie joined her after, dropping her bag.

"Aubrey's gay."

"Really?" Beca asked surprised and Stacie nodded.

"And I think she has a crush on me" She continued as she stared at the wall.

"Oh dude, you don't know what you're getting yourself into" Beca tried her best to suppress a laugh but miserably failed.

"I can't just never speak to her again, almost every other girl she's told they've ran for the hills thinking she's some predatory lesbian that jumps on whatever she sees. She trusts me"

"No, trust is what me and you have or me and Jesse, she wants you to sit on her face" Beca joked and Jesse choked on a laugh as he came out from behind the TV and picked up his bottle of water.

"Not cool, Beca you don't understand how hard it is for her" Stacie defended "Plus once upon a time I was basically sitting on your face"

Jesse choked, spitting out his water as he did so.

"Actually not basically at all, you were on the edge of the bed" Jesse went into a coughing fit, unnoticed by the two girls on the floor.

"You gave Stacie oral?" He asked weakly after sobering up. Both the girls looked up at him with the most innocent expressions. "Why wasn't I there?" His mind wandered to the gutter, the image of his girlfriend going down on another girl thrilled him.

"Get us drunk enough we'll show you" Stacie winked at Jesse and his eyes widened.

"Dude, what?!" Beca hissed.

"I'm kidding, calm the fuck down" Stacie chuckled as she stood up and stopped, taking a look around for a second. "Hey I didn't realise but this apartment layout it scarily similar to Monica and Chandler's apartment from Friends"

"We were just talking about that earlier" Jesse chuckled as he unzipped Beca's laptop bag, carefully taking it out and placing it down in front of the TV.

"I am so tired" Beca groaned, lying down on her back on the spread of duvets and pillows.

"It's only around four o'clock, babe" Jesse replied distractedly as he connected the HDMI cable to Beca's laptop and Stacie disappeared off to the bathroom.

"I know but I just want to cuddle and fall asleep" She whined, rolling onto her side. "I've got cramps that are killing me" She groaned, tugging her shirt up slightly so she could run her hand over bare stomach.

"Did you bring a hot water bottle?" Jesse asked as he stood up, scratching the back of his neck. Stacie emerged from the bathroom, wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

"I'm going fucking nowhere else" Stacie announced, holding her hands up. "I can feel my uterus reading up so it can make me want to die for the next week"

"Literally me and yeah, Jesse it's in my suitcase" Beca said, raising her hand as her eyes fluttered shut. Jesse stood up and went off into his and Beca's bedroom.

"Please tell me you bought nutella" Stacie whined, swinging the cabinet doors open.

"Do you even know me? Oh and bring me a spoon" Stacie returned to the spread of duvets with a jar of nutella and two spoons. Since the two double duvets were placed down there was enough space for the three of them and since their bed frames and mattresses weren't coming till Saturday, they actually had to sleep there too.

"Oh my god this is what heaven tastes like" Beca moaned after retracting the spoon from her mouth.

"You're turning me on" Jesse deadpanned as he walked past, unscrewing the cap off of Beca's hot water bottle.

"When am I not turning you on?" Beca called after him with a laugh before shovelling another spoonful into her mouth.

"What're we watching?" Stacie asked, nodding her head towards the TV which was displaying Netflix through the laptop.

"What do you want to watch?" Jesse asked.

"My eyelids" Beca deadpanned, dropping the spoon into the jar before lying back down.

"Have you girls ever watched Rent?" Jesse walked back over, screwing the cap back on the water bottle.

"Yes! I love that movie" Stacie exclaimed. Beca held her arms up trying to grab the hot water bottle but Jesse was too busy focusing on what Stacie was saying.

"I haven't seen the movie but I've went to see it on stage with Maddie" Beca voiced once Jesse finally handed her the hot water bottle and she held it to her stomach followed by a groan.

"Same but the movie is still great" Jesse fell to his knees in front of the laptop and searched for Rent before getting up and quickly hitting the lights. Stacie got herself comfy on top of her duvet, pulling the blanket over her and Jesse settled down behind Beca, snaking his hand behind the water bottle to rub her lower abdomen as the movie started.

* * *

By the time the second movie had finished, the two girls were asleep. Jesse sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at Stacie, she was sound asleep but still had her glasses on so he crawled over and gently removed them from her face. Beca on the other hand, she was still fully clothed so Jesse decided to make her more comfortable by at least removing her jeans.

"You lie so fucking awkward, Mitchell" He whispered to himself as he straddled her legs although didn't actually touch them because she would be bound to wake up if he physically sat on her. He slowly undid the button on her jeans and carefully started to pull her zipper down. He froze when his knuckle accidentally grazed over Beca's underwear in the process, making her shift slightly followed by a soft moan. Once he had finally managed to pull the zipper all the way down, he started gently pulling them down her hips onto to be met with a sight that made him feel sick. Looks like poor Beca had finally started this month's period, she had started bleeding and Jesse was almost heaving, at the same time being thankful that it wasn't a lot. Periods grossed him out, okay? He was obviously going to have to wake her up. He pulled her jeans back up and rolled off her. "Beca, sweetheart you have to wake up" He shook her gently and she stirred with a groan. "I was in the middle of taking your jeans off to make you more comfy but you've kinda started your period"

Beca shifted her legs and groaned as she sat up "Ugh, fuck sake" She awkwardly managed to get to her feet and half waddled her way to the bathroom. "Can you get me underwear and a pair of sweatpants?" She asked before slipping into the bathroom. Jesse followed the request and threw a clean pair of underwear and sweatpants into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that" She whined once she had finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it" Jesse brushed it off, wrapping his arm around her as she lied back down. She flipped onto her other side so she was facing Jesse's chest. "You're so cute" He kissed the top of her head and she scrunched up her nose.

"Periods aren't cute nor funny"

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter! I feel like we find out quite a lot that in fact the girl Beca had slept with at 17 was actually Stacie and Jesse choking at the idea.**

**We find out Aubrey's secret, she's actually gay and has a crush on Stacie which is freaking Stacie out a bit because she has no fucking idea what way she swings.**

**I dunno why but I loved writing the short but sweet part where Jesse takes Stacie's glasses off for her!**

**So I wanna here all the thoughts you had for this chapter and for ya to answer a few questions.**

**Do you think Beca will end up pregnant?**

**Do you think Stacie is still trying to find herself and it turns out she's actually gay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already nerds! whoop whoop**

**This is Staubrey centric again just so I could kick start their story but I think ive got most of it covered in this chapter so we'll get some Jeca soon enough!**

**If theres a lot of reviews for this chapter, I will answer them in the next chapter so if you have any questions just add them to the review! :)**

* * *

**I Love LA : Chapter 3**

It was now Tuesday and for the night of Stacie's birthday, the trio had decided to head down to the bar for a couple of drinks and for Stacie to see her - according to Beca - "girlfriend" This angered Stacie a great deal whenever Beca teased her because Beca wasn't the one experience these feelings, she wasn't the one whose stomach was flipping whenever Aubrey laughed or smiled at something she said. She wasn't the one that found herself stealing glances at Aubrey's lips whenever she spoke. Stacie was scared and confused, she had just kept telling herself that she's not gay.

"Since it's your birthday and well it's you, you're drinks are on the house" Aubrey smiled as she set down a vodka and coke in front of Stacie whilst Luke tended to Beca and Jesse.

"Thanks" Stacie thanks sweetly, pulling the glass closer to her. As well as a celebration of Stacie's birthday it was also a celebration of the apartment finally being furnished. Aubrey and Luke had been round a few times to help out and all that was left to do was paint. And since Aubrey was spending a lot of time talking to Stacie, Stacie tried to fight it but couldn't seem to stop thinking about Aubrey and it was killing her. She needed to get extremely drunk tonight to take her mind off things, especially the way Aubrey was looking at her right now - damn how can she be so adorable and beautiful at the same time?

"I take it one of you guys are the manager here?" Beca asked, motioning her finger between Luke and Aubrey before picking up her glass.

"That would be Aubrey" Luke informed with a laugh. Aubrey heard her name a tore her attention from Stacie to Luke.

"Well since we've just moved, we're kinda looking for jobs. We were discussing between the three of us that all three of us can sing and I can play piano and Beca can play guitar, we were wondering maybe you would be willing to have live entertainment?" Jesse suggested, looking at Aubrey hopefully. "Plus it'll be a great start for Beca's career in music and I've been trying my hand at songwriting."

Aubrey glanced at Luke. "The only live entertainment we've had is our open mic night on a Friday and barely any people actually go up. Luke what do you think?" She turned to her older brother.

"I think it would liven the place up a bit anyways, so you're positive you're all good singers?" Luke challenged with a smirk on his face.

"We could give you a little taster" Stacie set her glass down before sliding off of the bar stool, making her way up to the small stage where there was a piano, three microphones (one for the piano and the other two standing at the front of the stage) and an old guitar. "Come on guys" She motioned her hand for Jesse and Beca to follow her but all she was looking at was the amused expression that Aubrey was wearing as she came out from behind the bar and took a seat on the stool.

Jesse eagerly got up onto the stage, sliding onto the piano bench whilst Beca on the other hand, reluctantly got up and rather embarrassingly had to adjust the microphone way lower that what it was previously.

"Do you know how to play any songs by The Beatles on the piano, Jess?" Beca asked, looking over her shoulder at the said man.

"Do you breathe?" He shot back, running his fingers over the keys, delicately.

"Yes"

"Then there's your answer, now what song?"

"You both cool with Let it Be?" Beca asked, glancing between Stacie and Jesse.

"Absolutely" Stacie smiled, adjusting her microphone.

"Hey" Beca spoke awkwardly into the microphone. The bar was busier than what they were used to in the past couple of days. "We're gonna be performing Let it Be by The Beatles" There was a whistle from one of the grey bearded men sitting at a table. "This dude has good music taste" Beca laughed, pointing at him. The room fell silent as Luke hit off the stereo and Jesse's fingers effortlessly hit the keys.

_**[Beca] - When I find myself in times of trouble**_

_**Mother Mary comes to me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

_**[Stacie] - And in my hour of darkness**_

_**She is standing right in front of me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

Stacie blushed at the lyrics as she caught Aubrey's eye. She would have to kill Beca later for not giving her the first line.

_**[Beca] - Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**[Beca/Stacie] - Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

_**[Stacie] - And when the broken hearted people**_

_**Living in the world agree**_

_**[Stacie/Jesse] - There will be an answer, let it be**_

_**[Beca] - For though they may be parted**_

_**There is still a chance that they will see**_

_**[Beca/Jesse] - There will be an answer, let it be**_

_**[Beca/Stacie/Jesse] - Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Yeah there will be an answer, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be**_

_**Ah let it be, yeah let it be**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

_**[Jesse] - And when the night is cloudy**_

_**There is still a light that shines on me**_

_**Shine on until tomorrow, let it be**_

**_[Stacie] - I wake up to the sound of music,_**

**_Mother Mary comes to me_**

**_[Stacie/Jesse] - Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_**

**_[Beca/Stacie/Jesse] - Yeah let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, yeah let it be_**

**_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Let it be, yeah let it be_**

**_Oh there will be an answer, let it be_**

**_Let it be, let it be_**

**_Ah let it be, yeah let it be_**

**_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_**

As soon as the song ended there was applause thundering around the room and a whistle from Luke. Beca widened her eyes with a smile and turned to Jesse. "You guys were amazing!" Luke complimented as he joined the trio on stage.

Stacie ignored whatever Luke was saying to Jesse and Beca and instead (She didn't know if it was the vodka going to her head already) she winked and smirked at Aubrey making the blonde blush furiously.

"So I guess you guys are now our official form of entertainment. Jesse, Beca and Stacie, everybody" Luke motioned out to all the people who were sitting at the tables, clapping for the trio as they made their way off the stage.

"You have a great voice" Stacie smiled at Aubrey's soft voice as she sat on the stool next to the blonde.

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Stacie had been knocking back the drinks for the fun of it. She was officially out of it. She almost tripped on her way behind the bar, surprising Aubrey from behind by throwing her arms around her waist. Aubrey grimaced at the smell of alcohol coming from Stacie's mouth as the brunette rested her chin on her shoulder. "You're hot" Stacie slurred.

"And you're drunk" Aubrey knew it was the alcohol and it killed her a little bit inside as she removed Stacie's hand from her waist and turned around to face her.

"You drive me crazy" Stacie leaned towards Aubrey, so close that their lips were mere inches away from each other's. This made Aubrey's breath hitch, she was so glad that everyone else was too busy to notice what was going on.

"You told me you were straight" It was almost inaudible as Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hands. Stacie didn't respond, instead she walked backwards, dragging Aubrey towards the bathroom.

"Come with me"

"I can't I'm still on my shift" Stacie completely ignored her protest and dragged Aubrey rather roughly since Stacie had no idea what was going around.

"You...You think I'm straight" Stacie had backed Aubrey up against the cold tiled wall and tried to point her finger at the blonde's face but managed to run her fingers down her lips instead (Aubrey had no clue if that was intentional or not)

"Y-you said you were" Aubrey didn't know what to do anymore, she was pressed up against a wall by an extremely hot girl and she could feel the heat rise deep inside her.

"I say a lot of things" Stacie whispered sensually and Aubrey whimpered. Just as Aubrey was about to open her mouth, Stacie grabbed her wrists and held them against the wall as she closed the gap between them. The kiss was certainly not short and sweet, it was a hungry kiss and Aubrey struggled to keep up with Stacie. She imagined their first kiss together (if they ever had one) to be completely different to this, for one Stacie would be sober. Tears fell from her eyes as she whimpered into the kiss before struggling out of Stacie's grip and pushing her away.

"Stacie, this is wrong. You're drunk, this is all the alcohol" Aubrey wiped her eyes. Stacie drunkenly shook her head and placed her hands on Aubrey's cheeks trying to lean in again but Aubrey once again pushed her away. "Get off me! You don't realise how hard and confusing this is for me" Her voice cracked as she stormed out of the bathroom leaving a drunken Stacie confused.

* * *

Beca had woken up first the next morning, feeling no effect from the alcohol at all as she switched on the TV before throwing herself onto their black leather corner couch. The lighting up of Stacie's phone caught her eye and the curiosity got the better of her and she unlocked it, revealing a message from Aubrey.

_I'm not sure if you remember what happened last night but you kissed me...I told you to get off of me and I'm sorry but I need to know what's going on with you, I'm just confused because it's not fair on me, if you keep leading me on. Please call me when you wake up. - A_

Beca's jaw hit the floor. What the hell happened last night? She needed to confront her best friend about her sexuality because there was obviously something going on if she was the one to start it. She quickly threw the phone back onto the couch as she heard Stacie's bedroom door open.

"Oh my god" Stacie groaned as she held her head in her hand, flopping onto the couch.

"We need to talk" Beca voiced emotionlessly.

"About?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you're actually gay and you never told me!" Beca snapped more than she intended to. "You got a text from Aubrey informing you that you kissed her last night!" Beca instantly regretted raising her voice as Stacie pinched pinched the bridge of her nose and instantly started crying.

"I - I don't know myself, you saw how many drinks I had last night, you know that I'm still aware at that point. I knew I was kissing her! I just acted more drunk than what I actually was just so I could kiss her!" Stacie cried and Beca's eyes widened, feeling terrible for what she had just said. She expected Stacie to deny it, say she's straight and then it would all be over with.

"Hey, come here, I'm sorry for yelling" Beca said softly, opening her arms for Stacie.

"I'm not supposed to be gay" She sobbed and Beca soothingly rubbed circles on her back.

"You can't change who you're meant to be" Beca removed one arm from Stacie and leant back into the couch. "Why didn't you just tell Aubrey that you were confused? She's obviously been through it all before"

Stacie shrugged "I dunno, I just - she makes me feel all nervous when she smiles or laughs at me, it's weird" Beca smiled knowingly at Stacie.

"Don't hate me for being blunt with you but dude, you're gay and have got a big gay crush on blondie" Beca laughed once she saw the slight smile on Stacie's lips.

"You're not helping" Stacie playfully shoved Beca's shoulder as she wiped her eyes. "What do I say to her?" She asked helplessly.

"Well tell her the truth because obviously she has a big gay crush on you too" Beca smirked, handing Stacie her phone. Stacie read over the message and slowly hit Aubrey's number before setting off back to her room.

"Hello?" Stacie took a deep breathe as she heard Aubrey's voice clearly down the line.

"Hey" She spoke softly as she rolled onto her bed. "About last night, I wasn't as drunk as what I made out to be. I just did that so I could kiss you without explanation." She admitted quietly. "You've made me feel something that I've never felt before. I've never been this confused about my sexuality before and I might be gay."

"Why didn't you come to me and ask me anything? You know that I know how it feels"

"I don't know, I think it's cause I kinda have a crush on you." Stacie scrunched up her nose "I've spoke to Beca and she said I'm gay with a big gay crush on you" She giggled suddenly feeling relieved that she had opened up to Aubrey.

"I knew it by the way you were acting flustered and frustrated, you reminded me of myself when I was in denial"

"Well I'm not entirely sure about accepting it yet but I'm willing to try, I guess" Stacie shrugged, fiddling with the fabric of her sheets. "So how do we go about this?"

"I've never asked out a girl before but I'm sure a good place to start would be asking her out on a date" Stacie could hear that Aubrey was nervous and it was adorable "My shift's not till night tomorrow so how about we take a walk, I'll show you around a bit?" She suggested and Stacie's eyes fluttered shut as she bit back a smile. Now she knew that feeling. That special feeling that everybody goes on about when they get asked out by someone they really like.

"I'd love too"

* * *

**Again, I apologise the lack of Jeca but I just needed to build up the Staubrey story so that it could be around the same level. it should be all good now because Aubrey's asked her out! Whoop Staubrey!**

**Okay so the trio have landed themselves a job down at the bar and all they have to do is sing and get paid for it. Okay again I want to hear all your thoughts and if youre reading this directly after chapter two please include your thoughts on that chapter in your review too because im pretty proud of that one and would like to know.**

**How do you feel about Stacie and Aubrey's relationship? I know there's one reviewer that wanted Stacie with Luke (Im sorry! its been Staubrey since the start)**

**How do you feel about their new job? Any songs you would want them to sing?**

**I briefly mentioned that Jesse had done some songwriting, I need a songwriter whos songs we can use, any suggestions?**

**Also do we have any fans of The Beatles in the house?**

**Oh and to clear it up for some confused people, There is still a possibility that Beca could be pregnant, she just wont know until shes due her next period since they only had sex a week before.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for any delays nerds and I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long but it clears things up.**

**I need some cute Jeca ideas guys! Help!**

**Also give me some song ideas for them to perform at the bar :)**

* * *

**I Love LA : Chapter 4**

That Thursday morning Beca and Jesse decided to chill out on the couch whilst Stacie was out on her little date with Aubrey.

"Have any ideas on what our set list could be tonight?" Jesse asked conversationally, running his fingers up and down Beca's bare arm as she watched Friends on the TV with her head on Jesse's lap.

"I need to tell you something " She said instead. "You know when you thought I started my period? It was light, I mean really light as in I barely bled anymore after that"

"So that means?..." Jesse trailed off.

"It means I was spotting which is what normally happens before a girl starts her first period or when a woman is pregnant and is due her period, it's not common for a woman my age, that isn't pregnant to be spotting" Beca's voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Do you - uh want to take a test?"

Beca shook her head "No." She replied simply.

"Bec, you basically just told me that you think you're pregnant, why are you refusing?" Beca sat up and ran her hand through her hair before holding her head in her hands.

"Because I'm scared, okay? You have no idea how scary it is right now thinking there might be a baby beginning to grow inside of you" She snapped, trying her best not to let any tears fall.

"Actually I kinda do, Beca because if there is, it's part of me too" Jesse shifted closer to Beca and placed a hand on her back. "Please just take the test, so we know for sure" Beca took a deep breath. "Come on, you're stronger than this, you can get through anything" He reassured, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"But what if I am?" The way that Beca turned her head to face Jesse, killed him. He hated seeing Beca like this, so weak and vulnerable.

"Well you would be the one it's growing inside of so it's mostly up to you to decide whether you would want to keep it or not" Even just saying the other option killed Jesse, he would never do that to his own kid.

"I may be cold hearted most of the time but I'd never think of having an abortion or even putting it up for adoption" This settled Jesse's mind. "It's just how would we afford it all?"

"Trust me, we would figure out a way and never think I'd never be here for you, I mean I chased you all the way here just to be with you for Christ's sake" Jesse chuckled, earning a small smile from his girlfriend.

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey had wound up walking along the beach together, talking about random topics and laughing along with each other like they do best. "Can you play any instruments?" Stacie asked, swinging her shoes back and forward in one hand whilst her other hand occasionally grazed off of Aubrey's as the water barely came up to their ankles every time a wave came in.

Aubrey nodded with a laugh before counting each instrument on her fingers every time she said one "I can play the clarinet, violin, cello, acoustic guitar, bass guitar and piano although piano doesn't really count"

"Wow" Stacie laughed "That's really impressive, I suck at trying to learn how to play any instrument. I took piano lessons at one point but I could've ripped that teacher's head off, she was just so ugh! And Beca's tried to teach me how to play guitar but we wound up fighting and not talking to each other for a few hours"

"Well I'm a pretty patient person so I could teach you" Aubrey smiled with a shrug.

"Love to see you try, I'm pretty good at testing people's patience" Stacie scoffed, linking her arm through Aubrey's. "So what are we?..." She trailed off after a moment of silence.

"Whatever makes you most comfortable"

"Well I know I'm new to this whole thing but I'd be comfortable enough to give it a shot at being your girlfriend" Stacie smiled down at the sand before lifting her head up again to look at Aubrey.

"You may be new to the whole attracted to girls thing but I'm new to the whole girlfriend thing too" Aubrey let out a nervous laugh which made Stacie smile "But yeah, we could give it a try"

Stacie unhooked her arm from Aubrey's as she came to a stop, making the blonde stop and turn to face her in confusion. "So we're official? I've never had a proper relationship so I'm not too sure how this works" Stacie asked, just to be one hundred percent sure as she linked her hands with Aubrey's.

Aubrey nodded. Stacie let go of Aubrey's hands and instead pushed the blonde's sunglasses up so they were resting on her head. Stacie could tell whenever Aubrey became nervous and it amused the brunette way too easily knowing the fact that she could tease her with the slightest of touches.

"So if you're now my girlfriend, I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this" Stacie whispered as she leaned in close. It didn't surprise Aubrey that Stacie instantly became super confident so quickly about the being gay thing. "You're cute when you're flustered." Stacie giggled as she bit her lip, moving her hands up to cup Aubrey's face before connecting her lips with hers. At least this time Aubrey knew that Stacie was fully sober and she didn't have to endure to taste of alcohol off of her lips. Aubrey's hands found the small of Stacie's back which made the brunette smile into the kiss before boldly running her tongue softly over Aubrey's lip. Aubrey pulled away which made Stacie's brow furrow.

"Open your mouth" Stacie was confused at Aubrey's amused tone but obliged anyway. "Since when did you have a tongue piercing?" Aubrey asked in the same amused tone. Stacie's face lit up in realisation as she ran her finger over her piercing.

"Since I was fifteen"

"Have you always had it in? I've never noticed it before" Now it was Aubrey's turn to furrow her brow.

Stacie nodded "Yeah, I always thought it was noticeable whenever I talked. I can take it out if it bothers you" She offered.

"No, no it's fine. I just didn't expect it when you kissed me" Stacie smiled at her girlfriend's words before pecking her lips one last time.

"Kissing a girl is so much different from kissing a guy" Stacie intertwined her fingers with Aubrey's as they began to walk again.

"Good different?" Aubrey asked hopefully, playfully nudging Stacie.

"Definitely good different"

* * *

"Beca..." Jesse emerged from the bathroom with three pregnancy tests in one hand and the box with the instructions in the other. Beca on the other hand was lying on her back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "All three of them have the two little red lines" He trailed off as his eyes scanned the box "Which means...we're having a baby" Jesse closed his eyes for a second and imagined what life would be like for him and Beca plus a baby. The thought made him smile but that soon faded away once a sob pulled him out of his mind. He kneeled down on the ground beside the couch and carefully pulled Beca's hand away from her eyes. "Shh. Baby, it'll be okay" He whispered as he wiped the tears away from Beca's eyes.

"I was one of those girls that never wanted a kid when I grew up, I had a little sister that was nine years younger than me and that's all I needed" Beca explained, the tears breaking through her voice.

"And that's why you'll be a great mom, I've seen you when you were nine/ten and Hayley was only a baby" Jesse smiled, brushing Beca's hair out of her face. "I had two reasons why I came to LA. The first reason was because I love you, I told you I did and you didn't answer me and I just couldn't live with that. The second reason is that I needed to be here to support you just in case this happened. Here, sit up" Beca obliged and Jesse climbed up onto the couch, pulling her onto his lap.

"Do you seriously think we're capable of doing this?" Beca asked, her glassy eyes looking into Jesse's as her wrapped his arms around her.

"We're capable of doing anything" Jesse grinned and Beca rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you and that's what will get us through, as long as we're here for each other."

"I love you too" Beca mumbled into Jesse's neck and he instantly broke into a face splitting grin "I can actually feel you smiling like an idiot, stop." She laughed half-heartedly, slapping his chest playfully.

"So you with me on this?" Jesse asked hopefully. He felt Beca nod against his neck "I'll make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning" Beca let out a shaky breath and Jesse hugged her tighter. It was scary for her, he knew that but he wasn't going anywhere because she was going to be the mother of his child. He was going to be a dad.

* * *

**Okay so finally we've found out that Beca is in fact pregnant! **

**Stacie and Aubrey have finally made it official, how do you guys feel about that?**

**How do you feel about the pregnancy? I already have the gender and name picked out so you can hazard a guess if you want?**

**Guys where have you all went? Where's all my regular reviewers, I miss all your comments on the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys but this was one of those chapters where I struggle on what to write so I hope you don't mind this little filler.**

* * *

**I Love LA : Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Beca and Jesse had visited the doctor's office and Beca seemed to be adapting to the fact that she is pregnant pretty well. That Thursday was Beca's twenty-second birthday and all she wanted to do was stay inside and relax for the whole day.

"This sucks, I can't even drink" Beca pouted as she stared up at the ceiling. Jesse chuckled although he didn't take his eyes away from the TV screen as he continued to play his video game on the Xbox. "Shut your smirking little face because you were the one that did this to me" She playfully kicked her boyfriend in the ribs, making him flinch.

"Oh my god, Jesse your stupid game sucks, I'm so bored!" Stacie whined, throwing her head back into the couch. Before Jesse could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Are we expecting anybody?" Beca asked as she rolled off the couch, making her way over to the door. Her eyes widened as she opened the door "What're you guys doing here?" Beca asked incredulously as her father walked past her into the apartment followed by Maddie and James carrying little Isaac.

"I've been with you on August ninth every year since nineteen-ninety, I'm not going to stop now am I?" Dr Mitchell enveloped his daughter in a hug.

"Oh wow, you remembered my exact date of birth" Beca deadpanned in response before breaking into a laugh, thanking her father as he handed her a birthday card and and bottle of wine. "And where's the handsome little guy?" She cooed looking over at Isaac in James' arms as Dr Mitchell took a seat on the couch, greeting Stacie and Jesse."Where's Sheila and Hayley?" Beca asked, noticing the absence of the two.

"They stayed at home because Hayley has her first soccer game of the season today" Dr Mitchell filled in and Beca nodded.

"Happy birthday" Maddie smiled as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister. Beca thanked her, earning a birthday kiss on the cheek from James before Isaac was handed to her. She carefully walked over with Isaac and took a seat on the couch beside Jesse.

"Hey there, little guy" Jesse whispered as he tickled Isaac under his chin, making him squirm. "He's so cute" He cooed. Stacie started telling everybody about her plans for college whilst Jesse and Beca were trapped in their own little world, thinking about the future to come.

"Babies are so innocent, they don't have to worry about anything in life" Beca whispered, looking up at Jesse. She felt Jesse's arm wrap around her as he gently tugged up the hem of her shirt so he could trace patterns on her bare skin.

"This is gonna be us" The warmth of his breath tickled her ear. His words and the way his fingers moved across her stomach suddenly became overwhelming for Beca and a tear slipped down her face. She carefully handed Isaac to Jesse before standing up, beginning to pace back and forward in front of the couch, grabbing everybody's attention.

"Beca, are you okay?" Dr Mitchell asked with a furrowed brow.

"No. Definitely not" Beca pinched the bridge of her nose as she stopped. She lifted her head and looked at her father dead in the eye. "I'm pregnant, dad" She whispered in a trembling voice.

Beca's eyes were still locked with her father's as silence clouded the room. To Beca's surprise, Stacie was the one to speak up first. "Why are you crying?" She asked in anything but a sympathetic tone of voice "When you told me, you seemed perfectly fine" Beca clenched her jaw as she turned to her best friend.

"Because telling my dad is a whole different story, I'm sure you'd be the same if you had to tell your dad that you're actually gay and have a fucking girlfriend" Beca snapped back and everybody's heads turned to Stacie as she stood up and stepped towards Beca, looking down on her.

"Talk about my dad in that tone of voice again Beca and I swear to god" Stacie threatened.

"What the fuck will you do to me?"

Stacie lifted her hands, ready to push Beca but Dr Mitchell quickly came to his senses and shot up, coming between the two women."Hey! Girls, I haven't had to break up an almost fight between you two since you were about sixteen, now both of you grow up and act your age." Stacie scowled at Beca before storming over towards the door, grabbing her phone and keys on the passing.

"Let me guess you're gonna run away to Aubrey because that's all you seem to be talking about these days and it's getting on my wit. Aubrey this and Aubrey that" Beca mocked and the taller brunette turned around just as she was about to exit.

"Maybe because she's my girlfriend and I'm head over heels for her. What do you expect Beca? I've finally figured out that feeling that everyone goes on about, I've finally found myself and you're doing everything but support me so you can go fuck yourself" And with that Stacie left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Beca turned back around and collapsed into her father's arms with a sob.

"I'm so sorry dad" She cried, her voice muffled by her father's chest.

"Here, come and sit down" Dr Mitchell sat down beside his daughter, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly "Why are you sorry?" He asked softly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, making him turn and face her.

"For being a complete screw up. I'm twenty-two and pregnant out of wedlock, what do you suppose that says about me?" Beca cried, holding her face in her hands.

"It says that you're no longer a little girl anymore and that you've grown up into an independent woman. Yeah, it's hard for me to accept that just like it was when Maddie came to me and told me she was engaged to James, hell I was even freaking out when she told me that she had started her first period and the same with you because I knew you were both growing up way too fast for my liking"

"Dad, can you not? James gags if he sees anything to do with my period" Maddie laughed, playfully slapping her husband's leg. Beca laughed softly, sniffing as she placed her legs over Jesse's lap, resting her head on her father's arm.

"What I'm saying is Bec, you have nothing to be sorry about and you have nothing to be scared of because we're all here for you. Your sister's been through it all, I'm sure she'll help you with whatever questions you have and plus you've got a great young man who loves you very much." Dr Mitchell smiled at Jesse, who took his girlfriend's hand after her father's words.

"Thanks dad" Beca said genuinely.

"It's what I've been doing my entire life, comforting my girls" He chuckled "And now it looks like I'm going to have another grandbaby and Isaac will have a little cousin"

"I know it's way too earlier and don't get me wrong I'll love this baby no matter what but I have hopes for a little girl because seeing the both of you interact like that makes my heart swell" Jesse voiced, motioning between Beca and Dr Mitchell.

"Trust me son, if you end up with a little girl prepare to be wrapped around her little finger" Dr Mitchell laughed "I cried when all of them we're born, every time without fail"

"I was only four and I can vaguely remember you crying when Beca was born" Maddie added with an amused tone "He dad why did you give Beca and I names like Maddelyn and Rebeca and Hayley gets a really cool name?" She asked randomly.

"Yeah what was that about?" Beca asked.

"Trust me your names were popular in the years that you were born plus don't get all whiney about Hayley's name it was you two that decided on it"

"Oh yeah dad I'm sure Maddelyn was popular in eighty-six, I've literally met no one my age who has the same name" Maddie replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Since we're topic jumping here" Jesse spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention "if you don't mind me asking why Stacie got all guarded when her dad was mentioned?"

"That was really insensitive saying that Beca" Dr Mitchell scolded.

"I like how no one's commented on how she's now a lesbian apparently" Maddie said to herself, being completely ignored from everyone else.

"It's my stupid word vomit!" Beca defended before turning to Jesse to explain. "When Stacie and I were fifteen I remember waking up to my phone ringing during the night one time." Beca swallowed hard before carrying on "All I heard was crying, I couldn't make out a word she was saying. Then I heard her say that her dad had had a head on collision with a drunk driver and sent him into critical condition with serious head and neck injuries. He didn't make it through the night and Stacie and her mom's whole world collapsed. It was a horrifying experience, he was a great man, everybody knew and loved him around town." Beca had let a few tears escape whilst explaining the situation to Jesse as he sat there speechless. "It'll be seven years tomorrow since he's been gone so if you see Stacie having a cry to herself, don't mention anything about it just comfort her, she hates talking about it"

"That's completely understandable, I take it that's why she's been a bit on edge today?" Jesse nodded.

"Yeah" Beca nodded sadly. "It had a really bad effect on me too because I had to be there almost twenty-four-seven after - You know what? I need to go and see her, I feel so bad now. She's right she's had enough on her shoulders lately after coming out and now this" Beca explained as she stood up and made her way over to the door "I'll be back soon"

Jesse was confused with the crack in her voice before she closed the door. "Do any of you know what just happened there?" He asked no one in particular as he pointed to the door.

"Beca was seriously affected by the whole ordeal too but mostly because she had to see Stacie in states that she had never seen her before. One night Beca came home bawling her eyes out, she told me that Stacie had tried to take an overdose on pills. She told me the only thing she thought of to do was tackle Stacie to the ground and I reassured her that she did the right thing but she was completely distraught at the thought of her best friend wanting to commit suicide" Dr Mitchell explained and Jesse's jaw hung open.

"Oh my god, that's horrible" His voice was barely audible.

"Beca's stuck by her side constantly ever since" Maddie added.

* * *

Beca knew that Aubrey was working so of course the first place she would look for Stacie was the bar. And there she was, standing behind the bar, following Aubrey around like she did best. "Stacie" Beca grabbed the brunette's attention as she stepped towards her. "I am so sorry for what I said" Stacie bit her bottom lip as she emerged from behind the bar.

"You know how wound up I get even if that's mentioned Beca" Stacie sighed.

"I know it was a stupid slip of the tongue and you're right I've not been supporting you" Beca confessed. Aubrey watched the two in amusement as she wiped the bar top with a cloth.

"Well do you promise not to mention it anymore? Especially tomorrow, you know how hard it is for me Beca" Stacie pleaded helplessly, closing the gap between her and Beca with a tight hug.

Beca nodded "Promise. You can't go anywhere, this baby needs it's aunt Stacie"

"Who said I was going anywhere?" Stacie asked with a furrowed eyebrow as she pulled away. Obviously the attempt hadn't been brought up between the two girls mostly because it's been just under seven years since it happened and Stacie had no idea what was going on inside of Beca's head.

* * *

**Was it okay? We saw a little more of Stacie's background and Beca told her dad that she's pregna t. Can you guys review of you all are still following this story and still want me to continue, I need some motivation.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so sorry I've taken an age to post this but I've been working on it for weeks now and it's a 6k chapter so I hope you all don't hate me too much**.

* * *

**I Love LA - Chapter 6**

After Aubrey's shift, Stacie invited her back to the apartment. It was around eleven thirty PM and Jesse and Beca were already in their bed by the time the couple had entered the apartment. Dr Mitchell, Maddie, James and Isaac were staying in LA for a few days but headed out to the hotel they were staying at earlier on. Even though Stacie had only been officially dating Aubrey for a week, she had already began getting frustrated down the sexual route of things. Aubrey drove Stacie crazy, she didn't even have to do anything and she sent the brunette's hormones into overdrive, filling her head with inappropriate thoughts of the blonde.

"Why are we going to your room?" Aubrey asked distractedly as she tapped away on her phone, following her girlfriend into the bedroom.

"I want to show you something" Stacie smirked as she closed the door behind the blonde. She took the phone out of her girlfriend's hands and locked it before she threw it onto the bed, leaving Aubrey confused.

"What're you-" Aubrey began but was cut off as Stacie removed the blonde's glasses that she was using to look at her phone and pressed her finger against her lips. "Oh..." She whispered in realisation as Stacie gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"You drive me insane" Stacie whispered as she straddled her girlfriend. Stacie took Aubrey's hands and pushed them up so that they were planted into the bed above the blonde's head. Aubrey let out a shaky breath before Stacie closed the gap between their lips. Their lips moved slowly together before Stacie swiftly moved to Aubrey's neck, placing feather light kisses all the way down to her collar bone. Aubrey's eyes fluttered shut as she shifted her legs beneath Stacie's weight, feeling a heat grow down in her core.

"Stacie" Her voice was almost inaudible as Stacie continued to work her mouth's magic.

"I had a dream about you last night" Stacie purred as she lifted her head to look at her slightly flustered girlfriend beneath her. "I woke up during the night all hot and bothered" As Stacie spoke with a smirk on her face, she moved her hips down against Aubrey's. The blonde bit her bottom lip, suppressing a moan. "Don't hold back, I didn't last night when I was moaning your name" Stacie whispered sensually against her ear causing the blonde's breathing to hitch.

"Stacie I need to tell you something before we go any further." Aubrey sighed and Stacie sat back up with a furrowed brow. "I - I've never actually did this before"

"You mean slept with a girl?"

"No I've never had sex with anyone before. I know I lied to you and said I did but that's always been easier than saying that I'm in my twenties and still a virgin" Aubrey admitted, averting her eyes away from Stacie's.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I wish I waited and lost it to the right person" Stacie rubbed her hand up and down Aubrey's arm reassuringly. "Do you want me to continue or do you want to wait?"

"I'd rather wait if that's alright with you"

"No problem but can I ask you a favour?" Stacie asked as she rolled off of Aubrey allowing her to sit up. "Will you stay with me tonight? I kinda want you there when I wake up tomorrow"

"What happens tomorrow?" Aubrey asked curiously and slightly worriedly. Stacie stayed silent and turned away from Aubrey. "Hey, you can tell me anything" She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder once she heard her sniff.

"Tomorrow it'll be seven years since I lost my dad" Stacie sniffed back the tears as Aubrey wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry" Aubrey mumbled into her neck.

"No, it's fine, it's just still a bit hard even though it's been seven years already. So will you stay with me tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'm not working tomorrow anyway" Aubrey shrugged and Stacie smiled gratefully, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

* * *

"Aw damn they aren't sexing it up anymore" Jesse earned himself a slap on the chest from his girlfriend as the words slipped off his tongue. The couple were kneeling on their bed with their ears pressed up against the wall that separated their room from Stacie's.

"I swear to god Jesse if I look under these covers and see that you've got a boner from listening to my best friend and her girlfriend make out, I'll slap your legs" Beca warned.

Jesse's eyes widened "Suddenly I need to pee"

"You've gotta be kidding me" Beca held her face in her hand, starting to laugh as Jesse awkwardly shuffled across the room.

"Hey, it's not my fault, it was basically free lesbian porn" Jesse hissed in defence, trying not to laugh once he saw Beca trying to compose herself.

"Wait!"

"Can this wait till I get back?" Jesse asked with his hand on the door handle.

"No because I need it" Beca pointed towards Jesse's crotch before laughing at her word choice. "They woke us up with their sexy time so it's payback time"

"But you're really loud in bed, like porn star loud"

"That's the point, that's why I said payback, idiot. Now come here" Beca positioned herself on her back, motioning with her finger for Jesse to come over. He obliged and climbed up the bed so he was straddling her. "You remember when the doctor said I could notice an increase in my sex drive? She's sooo right" Beca breathed as Jesse lowered his face down to her exposed stomach, there was no evidence that she was pregnant yet, her stomach was still as flat as before.

"Hey baby" He whispered against her skin.

"I doubt it can hear you, it probably just looks like a little sea monkey right now" Beca giggled. Beca's breath hitched as Jesse lifted his head to lock his eyes with her's. His eyes were darkened with desire as he slowly moved down her body, taking her underwear with him. "Jesse, ohmygod!" She moaned loudly as Jesse buried his head between her thighs.

The next again morning, Jesse, Beca, Stacie and Aubrey sat in an awkward silence at the dining table. No words had been exchanged about last night and everyone just waited for someone to bring it up. Beca eyed everyone before taking a spoonful of her cereal.

"Sounded like you two had a fun night" Stacie teased, switching her eyes between Beca and Jesse.

"It sounded like we weren't the only-" Beca cut herself short, pushing herself away from the table as she began to gag.

"Bec are you alright?" Jesse asked. She shook her head as she ran off to the bathroom. "I really want to go and help her but there's an almost one hundred percent chance I'll throw up" His eyes widened at the two other girls in the room.

"I'll go, it doesn't bother me" Aubrey offered, standing up before Stacie grabbed her wrist.

"You sure? How can someone throwing up not make you want to throw up with them?" Stacie asked the blonde.

"Honestly, it doesn't bother me in the slightest" Aubrey assured before making her way to the bathroom, carefully opening the door to find Beca kneeling in front of the toilet. "Hey are you alright?" She asked softly, dropping to Beca's side as the said girl continued to vomit into the toilet bowl.

"Where's Jesse?" Was all Beca asked weakly, refusing to risk taking her head out of the toilet yet.

"He says if he sees someone throw up, he'll throw up himself" Aubrey explained with a chuckle placing her hand on Beca's back. Beca rolled her eyes, she knew what Jesse was like but he was going to have to man up soon if he wants to be in the room when the baby is coming out down south. "Look I know we're totally different people and it's quite difficult for us to find something to bond over but I'm going to try and change that since I'm dating Stacie now."

"I agree because it doesn't seem like Stacie's letting you go anytime soon" Beca chuckled half-heartedly as she pulled her head out of the toilet.

"Was this your first bout of morning sickness?" Aubrey asked and Beca nodded "My step-mom's a midwife so I kinda know a lot about pregnancy so if you have any questions you can just ask me"

"Thanks Aubrey, that actually means a lot because I have no clue what I'm doing. I roughly know what to do once it's born because I have a little sister but I was still too young to know what my mom was going through" Beca confessed allowing Aubrey to help her to her feet. "You can go back through now, I'm just gonna brush my teeth" Aubrey gave Beca a genuine smile before exiting the bathroom.

"I don't wanna go all the way downstairs though" Stacie whined to Jesse as she tapped her lighter on the table repeatedly.

"You need to stop smoking" Aubrey kissed Stacie's hair before taking her seat again "I can taste it when you kiss me" Stacie groaned, tilting her head to face her girlfriend.

"Have you ever smoked and tried to stop? It's haaaard" She whined, tapping her fingers irritatingly on the table.

"First thing to do is try" Aubrey picked up Stacie's packet of cigarettes before throwing them across the room, successfully getting them in the trash can.

"What the fuck?!" Stacie exclaimed, her jaw dropping and eyes widening at her smirking girlfriend.

"Nice shot" Jesse praised, stifling a laugh as he took another spoonful of his cereal.

"I can't believe you just did that" Stacie breathed incredulously. Aubrey shrugged with a smile.

"You alright?" Jesse asked as Beca returned to her seat, wiping her damp face with the back of her hand. She nodded weakly as Jesse rubbed her back.

"Hey, Stace." Aubrey began and Stacie hummed in response. "I'm going to see my dad today"

"Are you gonna come out to him?" Stacie asked, running her fingers through her hair. Aubrey nodded "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please. It's about time I just come out and tell him" Aubrey sighed.

* * *

Later that day Aubrey had kept her word and found herself slotting the key to her father's house into the lock. She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the door, closely followed by Stacie. "Dad?" Aubrey called out, brushing past Stacie to close the door.

"Aubrey?" Instead of her father's voice, a thick London accent answered back which belonged to her step-mother, Carol. Aubrey stepped into the living room to find her step-mother on the couch.

"Carol, this is my friend Stacie, Stacie this is Luke's mom well my step-mom, Carol. I actually need to talk to my dad, is he home?" Aubrey rushed out quickly.

"It's lovely to meet you Stacie and he's in his office sweetheart"

"Stace can you actually wait here, I kinda just want to tell him one on one" Aubrey whispered to Stacie and the brunette nodded understandably before she took a seat on the couch beside Carol as Aubrey made her way down the hall. "Dad" Her mouth went dry causing her voice to fail as she creaked open the door of her father's office.

"Aubrey, I wasn't expecting you." Martin Posen typed furiously away on his keyboard, only glancing up once to look at his daughter.

"I have something to tell you that's been bothering me for quite some time now" Aubrey closed the door behind her and stood in front of her father's desk, fondling with her fingers nervously.

"Well make it quick, I have work to do" He peered over his glasses at his daughter, giving her a stern look before he went back to typing.

Aubrey took a deep breath "Okay..." She closed her eyes and tilted her head up "Dad I've been in the closet since I was about thirteen" She rushed out, opening one eye to notice that her father's fingers had stilled "It's exactly what you're thinking. I'm gay and I've never been proud of who I am but ever since I've met Stacie-"

"Get out"

Aubrey's jaw dropped "What?!" She exclaimed.

"Get out of my house, Aubrey" He ripped his glasses off "You waltz in here and tell me you've decided to be a lesbian-"

"I didn't choose! I was born gay, I'm still the same person you don't just choose, even if I did have the choice I wouldn't change it for the world because the most wonderful girl is sitting through there-"

"I want you and your so called girlfriend out of my house NOW! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK!" He roared, shooting up from his desk, knocking his coffee mug onto the floor as he did so. Her eyes burned with tears as she took in the angered yet clearly disappointed expression of her father. "Don't bother pushing me, Aubrey" The volume of his voice lowered as Aubrey clenched her fists. She wasn't going to take it anymore, she mentally couldn't. She exited his office with a slam of the door, not something she was used to doing even as a teenager. She ran outside, tears streaming down her face, nor even bothering to close the door behind her. It only took a matter of seconds before Aubrey felt someone tugging on her shoulder just as she was about to open the door to her car.

"Aubrey wait, what happened?" The voice came from her step-mother but Aubrey shrugged her shoulder out of her grip.

"Bree, stop" Stacie stepped in instead and placed her hand over Aubrey's which was on her door handle for her car. The softness of her girlfriend's voice comforted her ever so slightly as she turned around.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Carol asked, placing her hand on Aubrey's arm. Aubrey wiped her eye and noticed the black stain on her hand from her makeup, she cursed herself for being pathetic that she unintentionally lashed out at her step-mother.

"I'm gay okay?! And if you're anything like him then just walk away right now because I'm not standing for this shit anymore, I'm not coming out to anybody ever again" Stacie ran her hand down Aubrey's arm soothingly until she reached her hand, interlacing her fingers. Carol eyed the girls' hands when realisation hit her.

"And Stacie is..." She trailed off suddenly lost for words at the sudden news.

"Her girlfriend" Stacie filled in. Aubrey clutched onto Stacie's arm with her other hand, chewing on her bottom as she awaited her step-mother's reaction.

"Oh Aubrey, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Carol stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her step-daughter who began to cry once again as she let go of Stacie's hand to return the hug.

"I was scared of what he would think and obviously my worst fears were true" Aubrey sobbed, spitting the reference to her father out like it was poison in her mouth.

"Don't worry about him, he'll pull through eventually once he realises that if he doesn't accept you for who you are then he'll have lost a daughter" Aubrey pulled back and gave her step-mother a thankful smile for her understandment.

"Bree gimme your keys for a sec so I can get my bag" Aubrey let go of Carol and reached into her back pocket, handing her car keys to Stacie before she turned back to her step-mother.

"You, Luke and Stacie are the only people that are actually okay with it" Aubrey chuckled half-heartedly as she wiped her eyes, reminding herself of how much of a state she managed to get in.

"Luke knows?"

Aubrey nodded "I told him when I was about sixteen. I needed to tell someone-" She shook her head as her voice cracked. "I cried myself to sleep most nights because of the rumours going around school that I was gay and that's another reason why I was you know what" She sobbed. Stacie stood to the side, her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed, wondering what Aubrey was referring to but she knew she had one more important job to be doing at this moment in life. Comforting her girlfriend.

"Look at me" Stacie stepped forward and turned Aubrey to face her. It did indeed break her heart to see Aubrey so vulnerable. "Stop crying, you're too beautiful for that" She spoke softly as she pushed Aubrey's hair out of her face. She pulled out a wet wipe from her bag and pulled Aubrey against her by the waist before she began to remove the makeup that had stained her cheeks. From the corner of her eye Stacie could make out the smile on Carol's face which made her smirk, making Aubrey speak up.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Stacie didn't answer, instead she just tapped the tip of her nose teasingly making Aubrey giggle softly. "You're a weirdo" Stacie finished off wiping Aubrey's makeup and threw the used wipe in her bag for disposal later before throwing her arms around the blonde, making her stumble backwards with a laugh.

"You're both so adorable, how long have you been together?" Carol cooed, the couple turned their heads but kept a hold of each other.

"Just over a week" Aubrey replied.

"Yeah because we made it official two days after my birthday which was the second of August and now it's the tenth so if you want to be exact you could say eight days" Stacie rambled making Aubrey smile.

"All I can say Aubrey is that I'm happy that you're happy" Aubrey smiled at Carol's words. "Now I better let the both of you get going since there's someone I need to have a stern word with. You know you can always come to me if there's anything you need Aubrey" Aubrey nodded, her arms still securely wrapped around Stacie's waist. "It was lovely to meet you Stacie, keep Aubrey safe"

"Challenge accepted" Stacie smirked, earning herself a playful smack on the stomach from her girlfriend.

"Have a good day!" And with that Carol disappeared into the house with a wave, leaving the girls still tangled up in each others arms.

"You okay?" Stacie asked.

"In there? No. Now that I'm out here with you? Most definitely okay" Aubrey smiled before pecking Stacie on the lips "You're wearing a different perfume" She noticed.

"Oh yeah, I ran out so I stole some of Beca's Armani Code" Stacie shrugged it off like nothing as they finally untangled their arms so Aubrey could unlock the car.

"It's really nice" They both climbed into the car and Aubrey slotted the key into the ignition.

"What isn't going to be really nice is when she finds out I used it" Stacie scoffed, clipping her seat belt in. Aubrey giggled and shook her head as she fastened her own seat belt. "I could tell you what perfume you wear" Stacie challenged.

"Oh yeah? An-"

"Chanel Coco Mademoiselle"

"How? What the-"

"I could lie to you and say I know my shit in the perfume department but remember when you asked me to get you phone out of your bag? Yeah" Her girlfriend's silliness made Aubrey giggle as she pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Aubrey dropped Stacie off at the apartment claiming that she was going back to her own apartment to shower and freshen up seeing as she didn't have a chance since she stayed over with Stacie. As Stacie entered the apartment the only person she could find sprawled out on the couch was Jesse eating a sandwich of some sort. One thing Stacie learned from Jesse the more and more she got used to him in the same home as her was that the guy could eat a lot.

"Hey Jess, where's Beca?" She dropped her bag on the floor and kicked her shoes off before shuffling over to the couch, throwing herself onto the space which Jesse didn't have occupied with his legs.

"She's in the shower, she threw up a few more times and refused to cuddle me on the couch because she was "gross and sweaty" Jesse explained taking another bite of his sandwich. "Last night was the first time we had sex since she found out she was pregnant, I feel as though when she starts to get bigger she's gonna become less and less confident in her body."

"And that's why it's your job to make sure you make her feel sexy" Stacie added, placing her hand on Jesse's leg.

"The thing about sex with Beca and I it's always 'fuck me because I'm so turned on' we've never actually made love to each other before, I mean the sex that got her pregnant, we were out of our faces drunk. Don't get me wrong she's a sex goddess in bed but half the time I feel like we aren't doing it like we love each other more just for the need for sex." He didn't entirely know why but in that moment Jesse felt as though he could open up to Stacie about his sex life with Beca, after all she is his girlfriend's best friend.

"Well you know how to turn a girl on right? Take her out to dinner, say things to her that will get her thinking about sex. Trust me you can say one thing about sex to a girl and we're thinking about it all day." Jesse sat up and sat crossed legged on the couch, listening intently to Stacie. "Then bring her home after dinner and give her a back massage, which you'll have to get used to giving now that she's pregnant" Stacie concluded.

"Thanks Stacie, I'll take her out tonight" Jesse decided as he stood up from the couch, taking his empty plate with him to the sink.

"At least your sex problem is easier to deal with than mine" Stacie huffed as she picked up the TV remote and began to surf through the channels.

"What's up?" Jesse asked with a furrowed brow as he pulled a can of coke out of the fridge.

"Aubrey won't have sex with me" She pouted at the TV.

"How come?" He asked with slight concern as he sat back down beside Stacie.

"Well last night we went into my room and we were making out, she was turned on I could tell but she stopped me and told me that she was a virgin" Stacie explained and Jesse's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "I know I was surprised too but I don't want to pressure her, I want her first time to be special y'know?" Jesse nodded.

"Well you just gave that advice to me why don't you use it yourself?" He suggested with a shrug, raising the can towards his lips.

"Well I'm gonna swing by her and Luke's apartment later anyway, so I guess so"

"How did she get on with her dad today anyway?" Jesse asked, setting his can down on the table before leaning back into the couch. Stacie scrunched up her face.

"Not so good but her step-mom was really cool about it." She nodded distractedly as she gave up with the TV, groaning as she set the remote down beside her.

"Well that's good" Jesse moved off the couch and knelt in front of the TV as he popped a disc into his Xbox before clambering back up onto the couch with his control pad.

"Whatcha playing?" Stacie asked distractedly, glancing up from her phone.

"'Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'" He replied with a shrug.

"You're such a nerd, it's cute" Stacie chuckled with her eyes fixated on her phone.

"Ah you say that now but see her?" He asked pointing at a blonde character on the screen during a cut scene. Stacie looked up "That's Juno Eclipse, she's your pilot and love interest in the game, probably my biggest video game crush" He admitted, pointing his control at the TV.

"Hm she's pretty hot for a bunch of pixels"

Jesse was taken aback as he placed his hand on his chest in offence. "She's not just a bunch of pixels!" He defended and Stacie's eyes grew wide before breaking down into a fit of giggles, shortly followed by Jesse.

"What're you nerds laughing at?" Beca exited the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel, making the other two turn their heads towards the said girl.

"Hey Bec, do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?" Jesse asked hopefully and Beca stopped before entering their bedroom.

"I still don't feel too hot Jesse, can we make it tomorrow night?" She replied apologetically.

"Sure thing, it's a date" He sent her a wink over his shoulder.

"Cool. I'm gonna go brush my hair" Beca disappeared off into the bedroom and Stacie kicked Jesse's leg.

"Um, ow?"

"Go give her a massage!" Stacie whisper yelled. "I'm gonna head out and see Aubrey again so you have the apartment to yourselves" Jesse came to realisation and paused his game.

"Oh yeah, thanks Stacie, I'll see you later" He quickly rushed out before slipping into the bedroom where Beca was sitting at the dressing table, brushing her hair. "Hey" He greeted softly earning a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Beca tied her hair up into a messy bun, feeling too drained to even dry it. Jesse shrugged as he began to massage her shoulders allowing her to lean into his touch.

"Since you're pregnant, I'm gonna have to get used to giving these if I'm gonna be the best boyfriend ever so I'm giving you your first massage from your very own personal masseur" Jesse stated proudly, leading Beca over to the bed. With a smile on her face Beca lay down on her stomach in the middle of the bed.

"Wait" Beca rolled over and pulled her tank top over her head so she was just left in her bra and pyjama shorts "Okay, I'm good" She rolled back over onto her stomach and Jesse straddled the back of her thighs, not physically sitting on her so he wouldn't hurt her.

He pushed the straps of her bra off her shoulders before unhooking the undergarment so there was nothing in his way.

"I was doing some thinking when I was in the shower" Beca mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut once Jesse's fingers began to work their magic.

"Mhm?" Jesse hummed.

"Brody for a boy" It took Jesse a second to realise that Beca was referring to baby names. Jesse's hands stilled as a smile grew on his face. "I figured we could go for the middle name thing so if it's a boy we use your middle name and call him Brody and if it's a girl we use mine and call her Ellie."

"I love that idea" Jesse hummed, leaning down to press a light kiss on the back of Beca's neck as he continued to massage her lower back making her groan. "Feel good?"

"Oh god yes" She moaned. Jesse smirked as her legs shifted beneath him. He ran his hands gently down her waist as he leaned down to her ear and whispered "You're so beautiful" Beca shivered at Jesse's breath tickling her ear. "How are you feeling now?" He mumbled against her neck as he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder up.

"So fucking g-Jesse" Beca moaned finally giving in as she rolled over onto her back, pulling Jesse down by the neck to connect their lips. "Suddenly I'm feeling a whole lot better" She smirked against his lips, allowing her fingers to run down his chest to grab the hem of his shirt, breaking the kiss for a minute to pull it up and over his head.

"God you're so beautiful" Jesse's fingers danced on the waistband of Beca's shorts before he slowly started to edge them down her thighs making her squirm with impatience. "We're taking it slow baby, I want to make love to you." He said with his voice barely above a whisper before he began kissing down her stomach.

* * *

On the other hand, Stacie wasn't having much luck on trying to get into her girlfriend's pants. Aubrey was lying down on her back on the couch as she typed away on her phone whilst Stacie lay next to her, her arm draped over her midsection.

"Who are you texting?" The brunette asked who was slowly becoming more and more bored as the minutes ticked by.

"Nobody" Aubrey replied distractedly as she adjusted her glasses before going back to typing. Stacie reached forward and tilted the phone towards her so she could see earning herself a raised eyebrow from the blonde. "My laptop broke and I have to type up the proper paperwork for you, Beca and Jesse" Stacie nodded in realisation before resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"I'm bored"

"I kinda need to get this done" Aubrey replied apologetically. Instead of whining about it Stacie let her eyes flutter shut with a deep breath, taking in the scent of her girlfriend's perfume.

"You smell so good" She mumbled, subconsciously moving her hand down Aubrey's stomach so it rested just above the waistband of her jeans. She pushed the blonde's shirt up slightly and slipped her hand under. "Damn girl you're toned as hell" Stacie ran her fingers over her girlfriend's nicely toned midsection making the blonde laugh.

"You have an amazing figure and you're so tall" Aubrey said in return, still typing on her phone. Stacie smiled as she continued to draw patterns on her girlfriend's stomach.

"Believe it or not puberty decided to hit me late. Beca got her first period when she was twelve and her hips began to get wider and her boobs got bigger and I was just sitting there like when the fuck is this gonna happen to me? And then when I turned fourteen I finally started my period and then everything seemed to happen at once, I was only about five foot three when I was fourteen and by the time I was sixteen I was five-eight and I've stayed the same height since" Stacie explained.

"Beca managed to hit puberty before you but didn't grow any taller during the whole process?" Aubrey joked, turning away from her phone for a second to smirk down at her girlfriend. Stacie laughed, shaking her head.

"In her defence she's got quite wide hips and big boobs in her shortage of height. It was her mom's fault, she's really short too" Stacie shrugged, letting her eyelids fall shut again as she cozied up to Aubrey. Aubrey locked her phone and rested it on her chest as she let her own eyes close, allowing her fingers run through Stacie's hair. The brunette became more and more relaxed as her girlfriend's fingers ran gently through her hair, she decided to test the waters and run her hand down the blonde's body until it came to her thigh. She slowly began moving her hand up and down the inside of her thigh, smirking as she felt Aubrey attempt to bring her thighs closer together.

It was all too much for the blonde when Stacie grazed her knuckles over her as she reached for the button of her jeans. She reached down with her own hand to grab Stacie's. "You know what I said Stacie"

"I know, I was just testing the waters" Stacie replied with slight annoyance in her voice which didn't go past Aubrey.

"Why do you sound so pissed?"

Stacie sat up before answering. "I don't know if you've noticed Aubrey but my sex drive is crazy high. It always has been since I lost my virginity"

"I'm sorry that I don't feel comfortable right now?" Aubrey's response came out more like a question than a statement. Stacie stood up from the couch and threw her hands up in the air.

"Aubrey you're twenty-five for Christ sake!"

"I've had a pretty shitty life Stacie" Aubrey sat up and shifted herself so she was perched on the edge of the couch, looking up at her girlfriend knowing fully well that this was the beginning of their first fight. "I've never felt comfortable with myself, I never fitted in with anyone in high school because apparently everybody could tell I was gay"

"High school was over for you about seven years ago so don't use it as an excuse. Everybody feels insecure in high school, I was the girl with the glasses and braces that didn't hit puberty till fourteen, I know what it's like!" Stacie pointed to herself, raising her voice slightly. Aubrey stood up with tear rimmed eyes and stepped towards Stacie.

"Unless you vomited every single day of your life because you needed to be perfect for your father or you wanted to look like the girls in school just so you could fit in. That's right Stacie, I was bulimic and unless you've experienced that you've no idea what the fuck I've been through" Aubrey had tears streaming down her face as she spoke leaving the brunette speechless. "Now try and tell me that high school's a thing of the past"

"I'm so sorry" Stacie's voice was barely above a whisper. Instead of trying to fight Stacie for what she had said before Aubrey just collapsed into her arms, sobs taking over her body.

"You're s-so much stronger than I am" She sobbed.

"No I'm not" Stacie's brow furrowed, Aubrey had just admitted she had gone through an eating disorder and now Stacie's the stronger one.

"I had an eating disorder and you lost your dad and you didn't even bring it up to fight against me on who had the worst high school experience" Aubrey suddenly felt guilty about the whole ordeal. Stacie led her to the couch and the couple sat down beside each other.

"I just want you to know that we're both just as broken as each other but that's how we work. You can't keep using high school experiences in life as excuses, that's why I didn't bring up my dad. Yeah he's always in my memories but I don't beat myself up about in and choose not to do things in life. I could've said something that happened in high school that would've won me the argument but it probably would have freaked you out more than me" Stacie rubbed Aubrey's back softly and the blonde lifted her head up to give Stacie a questioning look.

"What would you have said?"

"I can't tell you, not while you're like this" Stacie shook her head and Aubrey nodded with understanding. "All I want to tell you is that you're beautiful and that you can trust me, it would kill me if I found out you weren't comfortable around me." Stacie tilted Aubrey's face up by her chin as she spoke before connecting their lips in a way of apologising for the insensitive words that had been exchanged.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jesse and Beca's bedroom the couple lay naked underneath the covers, chests heaving as they both came down from their highs. "Fuck sake Jesse that was mind blowing" Beca laughed breathlessly.

"Going slow makes you feel everything so much more"

"Agreed" Beca nodded. "I'm hungry"

"You're such a weirdo, you always become hungry after sex" Jesse suppressed a laugh as Beca rolled out of bed and began to put her underwear back on.

"Bitch, that shit works up an appetite" Beca shot back over her shoulder as she clasped her bra up.

"Understandable if you went on top now and again"

"Hey! I've been on top...twice" Beca walked around the bed, standing over Jesse with her arms folded in defence.

"Out of how many times we've had sex?"

"Hmph. Don't matter anyway, even when I'm on bottom you fuck me so hard to hunger" Beca winked, leaning down to peck Jesse's lips.

"I feel as though that statement shouldn't have been as arousing as it was" Beca playfully smacked Jesse.

"Awesome sex high five?" Jesse asked, raising his hand towards his girlfriend.

"Awesome sex high five." They vividly remembered that they had performed the gesture on their drunken night together and stuck with it ever since, finding themselves hilarious.

* * *

**I know this was pretty staubrey centric but now that the pregnancy has kicked in I'll be writing more Jeca because I love their banter.**

**Whoever is still reading this could you review please? I dunno who's still here since I left you guys that long.**


End file.
